


Cursed

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cursed

_**1689, September** _

_Rain poured heavily against the glass windows, the wind howled loudly. The Blackwood Manor was silent. Inside were two figures, Faustus Blackwood was sitting behind a large oak table, and his sister, Elara Blackwood stood in front of a bookshelf, tracing the spine of each book._

_“You’ve read all of this, brother?” Elara asked as she picked a book, blowing the dust that settled on it._

__

_Faustus did not look up from his work as he was translating a spell book. “Yes, dear sister, something that you should do as well.” He replies. His eyes fixed on the book in front of him._

_Elara laughed, it was light and airy. Faustus stopped and finally looked at his sister. She was beautiful. She had the same dark hair like him, something they both got from their father. Elara took after their mother while Faustus was the split image of their father._

_“You know I do not excel at witchcraft as much as you and father do.”_

_“Which is why I will teach you, dear sister. If you’ll only let me.” Faustus sighed as he closed his book._

_Elara turned her attention outside, refusing to meet her brother’s eyes. Faustus got up and approached her, cupping her face and forcing her to look at him. “It will be alright, Elara.”_

_“I’m scared it would happen again, I don’t want to hurt you.” She whispered._

_“I’ve studied and learned a lot, I can protect myself. And you need it as well, for your own protection.”_

_The memory of their mother, who died to protect her daughter during a failed summoning spell flashed in Faustus’ mind. The demon his sister summoned went amok and attacked her. Their mother shielded Elara and was killed in the process. He remembered their father’s enraged face as he sent the demon back to the pit, and how he blamed everything on his daughter._

_“I don’t want to lose you as well, brother.”_

_Faustus kissed her forehead before hugging his sister. “You won’t. I promise.”_

 

_**1690, August** _

_Faustus stood in the middle of Lord Blackwood’s office. His father had called for him, something that happened so often lately._

_“All of our family’s affairs had been settled, father.” He finished his report._

_Lord Blackwood looked at his son with pride. For him, Faustus was the perfect heir apparent; he’s a very talented and powerful warlock and had the skills to lead their family for many years to come._

_“Well done, my son.” He gave his son one of his rare smiles, pride swelled in Faustus’ chest. “As for personal matters, I am afraid I’m going to have to leave for Europe in a couple of days.” Lord Blackwood adds._

_“When will you return?”_

_Lord Blackwood sighed before giving his son a tired look. Faustus knew how hard it was to be a scholar, especially since they are warlocks; they have to travel to different lands in order to learn new spells and rituals to perform._

_“I do not know yet. But by my estimate, it’s going to take a month or two.” His father stood up. It was time to go._

_“Very well, I will take care of things here until your return.” Faustus went to get his coat._

_“I know you will, my son.” His father gave him one last look before leaving him alone in the office. Faustus took one look at his watch, knowing it was time. He left the Blackwood Manor before teleporting out of its grounds and to the forest where Elara was waiting. He immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist as soon as his body materializes. He returned the embrace before kissing the top of his sister’s head._

_“What took you so long?” Elara demands._

_“Father had me settle more affairs than usual” He chuckled._

_Elara nods in acknowledgment. After the incident, their father had focused more on Faustus, almost completely ignoring his daughter’s existence. Elara was only a Blackwood by name. Faustus knew he had to change the topic immediately._

_“Enough talk about father. Are you ready for today’s lesson?”_

_A bright smile graced Elara’s face. She lets go of him and stood at arm’s length. “Yes, I am.”_

_“Before I forget, I got something for you.” Faustus produced a small box and hands it to Elara. She gingerly opened it and let out a small gasp.  
Elara removed the necklace from the box. It was a blood gem; it sparkled under the ray of light. _

_“It belonged to our mother.” Faustus took the necklace from Elara’s hands and wore it around her neck._

_“I don’t deserve this.” There was a tremble in her voice._

_“She would have wanted you to have it.” He knew how much her sister loved their mother, how she blamed herself for everything. He knew how much it hurt._

__

__

_Elara admired the gem in her hand. She felt tears forming in her eyes. “Thank you, brother.”_


End file.
